


тепло вселенной

by JiruSleep



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiruSleep/pseuds/JiruSleep
Summary: они встречались, влюблялись и умирали только для того, чтобы в следующей жизни это повторилось снова





	тепло вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> соулмейт-АУ, где если родственные души умирают вместе, то связь между ними сохраняется и в следующей жизни. Если они умирают по отдельности, то дальше сами по себе и новой родственной души не предусмотрено и связь восстановить нельзя.

Джейн ковыряется в замке, но открыть его не может. Она — классическая оборванка, сбежавшая с Земли на Цитадель, чтобы попасться самым глупым образом в руки СБЦ.

— Свяжите мои руки, офицер, иначе я не удержусь, облапаю вас и… — приклад ударяется о зубы ровно за три минуты до предложения сотрудничества в обмен на освобождение.

Она ковыряется в замке — лучшая из взломщиц Цитадели, пока офицер взглядом шарит по ее спине. Пот капает на брови и ресницы, губы обветренны, искусаны, пальцы подрагивают.

— Простой замок и омни-гель здесь не поможет. Но это даже к лучшему, используем его потом не по назначению, — Джейн подмигивает, стряхивает соленые капли с висков. — Ваш мальчик в надежных руках, офицер.

Офицер шипит, тычет в нее пушкой, подгоняет. Замок щелкает и дверь распахивается, обдавая парочку зловонием плесени и пота.

Старый склад давно уже наполнен лишь неразлагающимися телами различнейших мастей. Офицер — старый гибкий турианец оттесняет девочку-землянку к себе за спину на случай непредвиденных встреч.

Несколько часов кропотливой работы и несколько недель сотрудничества с худшей представительницей человечества окупаются здесь и сейчас.

Перевернутые, булькающие трупы сверкают незнакомыми лицами и чужими нашивками. Среди них есть и черепушки, но нужный труп то ли сменил лицо, то ли попросту сбежал в место поприличней. Джейн зарывается пальцами во внутренности саларианца.

— Их чем-то обработали, — говорит она и стряхивает с пальцев желеобразную жижу прямо на пол, вытирает руки о бока и лезет к следующей двери.

— Вам бы своих рекрутов учить получше, — Джейн качает головой. Офицер занимает оборонительную позицию около двери, чтобы прикрыть девочку-землянку в случае чего. Или прикрыться самому от ее кривой улыбки, колких слов.

— Этот — дефектный.

Джейн дергает плечом. Ее пальцы сразу везде: сжимают пистолет, тискают кнопочки консоли, обшаривают карманы с инструментами, вытряхивают жижу из складочек перчаток.

— _ Этот_ не дефектный, а просто тупой, — пальцы скачут по инструметрону. — На три блока выше обнаружили ошибку. Пути назад отрезаны, офицер.

__

Офицер рычит. У него заканчиваются патроны, но в избытке гранат.

__

— Открывай, — и Джейн открывает следующую дверь, а затем еще и еще, и еще одну пока они не упираются в двери шлюза. Блеклый свет из будущей могилы выхватывает в невыгодном свете ее осунувшееся лицо, красит в отвратительный оттенок рисунок на морде офицера. Лампы раздражают Джейн. Она залезает на коробки, чтобы лучше осмотреть окрестности. Не лучшее, что можно сделать.

__

— Есть люк внизу. Ведет, наверно, под обшивку, офицер. А мальчика нашего не видно.

__

Наверное пропустили один из изуродованных трупов, думает она, но не добавляет вслух, а глубже втягивает воздух. Последний вдох должен быть самым полным.

__

Между контейнеров разлито что-то маслянистое. Турианец жестом показывает, что идти лучше по сухому.

__

Кожа Джейн горит и плавится от жары в отсеке. Волосы, одежда липнут, ноги идут уже едва от мышечных зажимов.

__

— Если спустят варренов, не забирайся на самый вверх — подстрелят, — шепчет офицер.

__

О да, теперь они едины перед страхом скорой кончины. Джейн кивает.

__

— Возможно, вам следовало обеспечить новичку защиту, а не бросаться в омут с головой, когда все для него закончено, — Джейн обласкивает взглядом каждый угол, сердце бьется уже в горле. Эти парни заметут всякие следы, когда действительность откроется. И даже если нет — она и этот офицер (неплохой, если подумать, парень) уже вот как полчаса мертвы.

__

Лифт-панель с консолью и без вооруженных нехороших тел обнаруживаются сразу за длинными рядами контейнеров. Джейн обшаривает все, что может. Можно подняться вверх и попытаться пробить себе дорогу прочь, но мальчик-то еще не найден, а он ведь, может быть, еще живой.

__

Еще одну небольшую дверь в подсобку они замечают одновременно. Взгляды сталкиваются и пара спускается по узкой тропинке между коробками-контейнерами. Дверь простейшая, но открывает ее все равно девочка-землянка. В полутьме комнаты метр на метр тела нет, но нет и выхода или оружия.

__

Поднимемся, решает офицер.

__

Поднимемся, решает Джейн, лаская управленческую консоль. Площадка лифта ползет вверх и замирает в паре метров над полом, когда в комнату вваливаются хозяева — агрессивная банда с дробовиками на толстенных шеях.

__

Стараясь не думать о выстрелах, Джейн валится на пол и катится к консоли. Рядом что-то взрывается, кто-то кричит, инструметрон чуть вибрирует и сдавливает руку. Девочка-землянка вдыхает через раз, сосредоточенная на панели. Лифт поднимается, офицер едва дышит.

__

Хорошо, что ты сообразила нас поднять, читает в его взгляде Джейн. Или ей так только кажется. В основных коридорах, где принято ходить, температура стремится к нормальной и Джейн трясет от холода и страха. Пистолет в ее руке — балласт, девочка ни разу не стреляла.

__

Она смотрит на карте новую ветку коридоров.

__

— Нас настигнут через минут пятнадцать, офицер, — голос ее дрожит. Может, этот мальчик не так уж важен, размышляет Джейн. Они уже увидели достаточно — тех трупов хватит за глаза, чтобы закрыть все интересующие пробелы в этом сраном деле. Им не нужна информация, собранная агентом турианца.

__

— Ваш мальчик вряд ли жив, — говорит она. Офицер кивает.

__

Они несутся по коридорам. Джейн сканирует помещения и меняет маршрут прямо на ходу. Раненный офицер едва не отстает от подстегнутой инстинктом Джейн. Они сворачивают в коридор и застывают на месте. Воздух заканчивается в легких Джейн, рвота фонтаном бьет по небу, чернота захватывает взор — от пола и до потолка все перегорожено полупереваренными трупами и гелеобразной жижей.

__

— Что за ебаная секта, — хрипит Джейн. У их ног свалены более свежие тела. Офицер перезаряжает свою пушку, подсчитывает патроны и гранаты.

__

— А вот этот наш, — девочка-землянка проводит перепачканными пальцами по морде турианца в форме СБЦ. Холод отступает рядом с ним, а глаза больше не слезятся от вони.

__

— Живой, — офицер окидывает его взглядом, поворачивается к выходу. Им нужно уходить, но путь уже почти отрезан.

__

— Что за ебаная жизнь, — почти рыдает Джейн. Мальчик около нее шевелится. Его глаза открыты, приоткрыта пасть. Джейн видит его зубы, цепляется пальцами за выступы брони. Им нужно идти, но негостеприимные хозяева, свалившие здесь трупы, считают, что им лучше остаться.

__

— Душа моя, ну что это за ебаная жизнь у нас такая?

__

Зубы девочки-землянки смыкаются и не разжимаются больше никогда. Граната подлетает к их сгорбленным телам и за секундочку до взрыва уши Джейн ласкает треск: «Следующая жизнь».

__

******

__

Шепард водит Мако как безумная. Вперед, назад, направо и опять вперед. Быстрее, вниз, вверх по отвесным скалам.

__

— Высыпаемся, ребята, сенсоры нашли здесь кое-что для вас.

__

— Эй, Эш, позови Тали, грузитесь в Мако, я повезу вас к самым прекрасным обломкам, будем исследовать и разбирать их на запчасти.

__

— Эй, Рекс, Гаррус, грузимся и едем морды бить ублюдкам. Они нам ничего не сделали, но зато это по пути!

__

— Кайден. Аленко! Сильнейшие биотики на нашем корабле собираются на дипломатическую встречу. В этот раз без Мако.

__

Шепард носится, трясет пистолетом, сурово разбирается с противником и обожает стрельбу из больших пушек.

__

— Думаю, было бы круто провести старость, просто стреляя из такого, — Шепард осматривает защитное орудие, ощупывает его со всех сторон, отмечает что-то на своем омнитуле.

__

Рекс посмеивается.

__

— Тебе стало бы скучно уже день на пятый, Шепард, — веселится Гаррус. Его слова растекаются теплом по телу Шепард. Самая последняя дыра в вонючем мире кажется ей милым домом, когда рядом есть Вакариан.

__

— Я бы выбрала место поближе к военным действиям, — Шепард оглядывается на него, в глазах ни капли веселья.

__

Они выгружаются из Мако уставшие, проголодавшиеся и кое-кто даже подбит. Сердце Шепард ходит ходуном от перенапряжения, как это бывает после хорошей драки. Ноги сами несут ее под душ, к еде, в кровать, после — неизменно обратно, на нижний уровень.

__

Во снах, на обратной стороне тонкой кожи век, выжжены все разы, все случаи, что она может вспомнить. Вместе с родственной душой их накрывало взрывом, они падали с обрыва, танцевали под кислотным, мать его, дождем, но, кажется, по-настоящему так ни разу и не поговорили.

__

Шепард взбивает волосы, поправляет форму, спускается вниз.

__

— Привет, Эшли.

__

— Тебе уже лучше, Рекс?

__

Она подходит к Гаррусу и стоит рядом, будто тоже интересуется только Мако. Пока турианец занят монитором, Шепард смотрит на него. А когда молчание становится уже просто неприличным, она спрашивает нормально ли прошла последняя вылазка, будто не вместе они там были. Гаррус старается не пялиться на нее. Держится так, словно рядом с ним учитель, кто-то достойный, рассказывает как ему было в СБЦ. Шепард хмурится, вспоминая что-то из своих снов.

__

— Тебе не место там.

__

— А где же мое место?

__

— Здесь, — Шепард улыбается. Гаррус не отвечает.

__

Шепард разбазаривает время на какой-то мусор: проверяет ресурсы, доставляет вещички, осталось только вымыть пол во всем Альянсе и вытереть сопли каждому на корабле. Шепард зла как тысяча Жнецов. Она подлетает к Мако и это никто не обсуждал, но Гаррус и Тали уже внутри. Шепард вращает глазами бешено, забывается и дергает рычаги слишком сильно. Те геты, что не разлетаются от выстрелов, перемалываются под колесами. Шепард пыхтит. Ей хочется поговорить со своей родственной душой, но делать это посреди бешеного сафари почти невозможно.

__

— Если успеем к лучу, перенесемся вслед за Сареном, — капает Тали. Шепард рычит. Ей кажется, она пешком бы добралась быстрее, чем на любимом танке. Она даже рада, когда приходится бросить его уже на цитадели, — быстро-быстро переставляет ноги, несется вперед, подгоняемая тревогой, стреляет, дышит через раз, шипит на Сарена.

__

— Ты уже под контролем, ты зависим, — Шепард бесится, потому что она — тоже. — Я буду бить тебя до тех пор, пока от тебя не останется ничего, — она смотрит прямо в глаза тому, что было Сареном. Она надеется, что Жнецы слышат ее через него. Она притягивает быструю тварь к себе и пробивает ее в нескольких местах за считанные мгновения. Ярость переливается через край, плещется в ее душе, всколыхнувшаяся спонтанно возникшим в душе сомнением.

__

Их накрывает взрывом. Как банально, морщится Шепард, когда ее относит на груду камней и присыпает сверху. Банально и скучно.

__

Вселенная все еще тепла и странным образом наполнена, когда сознание возвращается. В груди разливается тепло, живот сковывают каменные осколки, помявшие броню. Перелом ноги — ничто, пока жива родственная душа. Шепард разгребает обломки, беспомощно взмахивает ослабшими руками, приподнимается, машет рукой, заливаясь слезами и потом от боли. Она видит, что Гаррус и Тали карабкаются к ней, видит, что стоит Удина, что поднимается Андерсон, что Жнеца больше нет, но волнует ее только одно. Хватаясь за руки друзей, она поднимает взгляд на Гарруса. Ей хочется сказать это первой, попробовать слова на вкус, но в горле пересохло. Почему она столько молчала?

__

— А мы уже успели испугаться, душа моя, — урчит турианец, опьяненный только что пережитым, и девочка-землянка захлебывается писком, больше похожим на скулеж, переполняется восторгом.

__

******

__

Джейкоб и Миранда всегда как будто на ножах. Знакомые вечность больше-не-друзья. Шепард следит за их разговорами лениво, больше внимания уделяя полученным планам и досье.

__

Вселенная приветливо распахивает перед ожившей Шепард просторы, теплые звезды сверкают издалека. Шепард ведет рукой по своей-чужой коленке. Кто знает теперь ее это нога или чужая. Зато она точно знает, что Гаррус еще жив. Разве может быть ей так тепло в мире, где больше нет родной души? Может ли быть так, что Гаррус уже мертв? От мыслей об этом в глазах темнеет, выступает испарина и хочется кричать. Шепард прикрывает глаза. А если их связь разорвется, сможет ли она найти его опять.

__

Миранда, вот, смогла.

__

Ариа веселится, глядя на воинственный настрой Шепард. Легкий флер азари успокаивает нервы. Шепард садится на край дивана, говорит спокойно, будто нет ни шанса вылететь с этого дивана прямо в открытый космос, и Арии это, похоже, нравится. Азари ухмыляется, корчит серьезную мину и даже желает удачи, хотя большую часть времени не слушает Шепард, а пытается вчувствоваться. Азари погружается в тепло чужой связи с родственной душой, но удовольствие не задерживается на ее лице. Ариа смотрит с жалостью на удаляющуюся Шепард.

__

Шепард ведет свою команду прямо в бой.

__

— Ничего страшного же, что мы просто люди, — любопытствует она у боссов. На лице ее мечтательная полуулыбка, в руке — пистолет. Пока Джейкоб следит, чтоб не было свидетелей, Шепард вырубает механика. Когда наемники бросаются через мост — расстреливает их спины. Шепард на ходу сверяется со своим планом, взлетает на второй этаж через две ступеньки и замирает, окутанная счастьем и теплом.

__

«Гаррус!»

__

Глаза Гарруса пусты в сравнении с тем, что она видела в последний раз. Шепард клонит голову на бок.

__

— Так Архангел это ты, — она не может скрыть радости. Мальчик-турианец, кого искала она тысячи смертей подряд, глядит на нее так, будто она случайный союзник на поле брани, ничем не обязанный ему. Да, он пойдет за ней, если она сможет вытащить его отсюда. Да, многое успело измениться за два года. Шепард кивает, Шепард качает головой, Шепард спускается вниз и закрывает каждую чертовую дверь, убивает каждого чертового наемника, подрывает всех. Она хочет взять за руку тело своей родственной души, хочет ощутить вселенскую заботу и тепло, но Гаррус делает вид, что не заметил ее жажды. Они уже готовы уходить, когда все вокруг взрывается.

__

Шепард бросается к Гаррусу, накрывает своим щитом и злится. Злится так, что на мгновение забывает о том, что творится рядом с ней. Миранда перекрикивает всех — кто-то разносит в пух и прах защитную позицию Джейкоба и вынуждает его отступить. Шепард поднимает дробовик и подлетает к тому, кто наседает на ее солдата. Одно движение, чтобы подбросить негодяя вверх, одно — приложить его об пол, еще — пробить живот насквозь. Она забрасывает гранату в огромную механическую птицу за окном и та взрывается к чертям. Шепард оседает на пол. Если бы не теплые объятия вселенной, она бы разрыдалась.

__

Водить пальцами по столешнице такое себе удовольствие. Шепард царапает ногтями эластичное покрытие, вдыхает запах дезинфектора и воет про себя. Миллиарды звезд успевают потухнуть прежде, чем сердце Шепард начинает биться снова. Стены сужаются и давят на нее со всех сторон, дыхание заходит в лихорадке. Она обхватывает руками свои плечи и поднимается наверх. Зачем бояться, если знаешь, что он жив. Шепард кусает себя за запястья. Слезы возвращаются обратно в каналы.

__

Я бы хотела жить с тобой где-нибудь в лесу, в одиноком доме. Хотела бы наговориться всласть, она мотает головой. Выходит и спускается обратно. Ее связь еще тепла.

__

— Меня неплохо подлатали, — Гаррус хмыкает. — Как я выгляжу?

__

— Как всегда ужасно, — Шепард сжимает край стола. Подбородок уезжает в сторону, взгляд скользит на стену. — Хорошо, что ты снова со мной, — пытается она.

__

Вакариан уходит не ответив.

__

Это не горло першит, это вся Шепард дыбится-клубится неприятным зудом. Маска равнодушия уродует ее лицо на долгие дни. Шепард машет пистолетом, шлет к чертям бывших сослуживцев и Совет, долго смотрит в пустоту, но чуть греется в тепле вселенной. Базы и колонии для Шепард сливаются в одно. Она еще немного различает лица своей команды, но по большей части не интересуется ничем.

__

— Мы знали на что шли, — доверяется Миранда, когда Шепард заходит к ней в каюту.

__

Шепард собирает с трудом подобранные кадры, смотрит на них спокойным взглядом:

__

— Наша миссия — самоубийство; если есть какие-то дела, решить их нужно сейчас.

__

Движок гудит, гудит и голова. Шепард приваливается к спинке и смотрит в окно пока они летят обратно. Незнакомые районы Цитадели пролетают мимо.

__

— Зря ты пыталась меня остановить, — они выходят из такси. Гаррус подает раскрытую ладонь и Шепард смотрит на нее невежливо долго. Стискивает аккуратно, пробует на прочность. Она-то знает, что не зря пыталась, что сделала это, конечно, для себя.

__

— Без тебя все стало очень… холодно и пусто, — это Гаррус говорит уже потом, стоя около ядра, смотрит опустевшими глазами. Шепард тянется к нему:

__

— Может еще вернется в следующей жизни, — шепчет она, проводит пальцами по коже, по лицу, броне. Слезные каналы атрофировались, пересохли и плакать она больше не может, тем больнее сковывает ребрышки тоска.

__

— Я еще чувствую ее, — хрипит Шепард.

__

— Я вижу, — Гаррус прижимается к ее руке. Он все еще пытается снова ощутить объятия вселенной, какие чувствовал в прошлом, прикасаясь к родственной душе. Глаза его — пустые, мертвые пространства неповторимой красоты. Дыхание Шепард остановилось. Тоска смешалась с током удовольствия по сознанию и телу. Она закусывает губы и не находит сил уйти к себе.

__

— Теперь и умереть не страшно, — делится с ней Джейкоб, когда его отец остается только воспоминанием.

__

Шепард чистит любимый пистолет, сдувает волосы со лба и улыбается. Вообще-то ей впервые умирать и жалко и страшно, и Гаррус где-то недалеко ждет команды о высадке. Раньше она сказала бы, что умрет сама, если он погибнет, но сегодня знает — он мертв уже два с половиной года.

__

Шепард улыбается, качает головой.

__

Перед высадкой на базе коллекционеров, они сидят несколько часов в одной постели и говорят обо всем, что волновало их все жизни до. Вселенная добра, она окутывает Шепард мягкими ворсинками своего пледа, подсовывает под ноги таз с теплой водой, мурлычет тихой кошкой. Гаррус машет ей со своего места, Шепард еще ощущает кончиками пальцев его кожу.

__

— Вернем экипаж Нормандии на место, — командует она и первая срывается вглубь базы. Коллекционеры, повороты, взрывы и огромный протожнец. Шепард жмет на кнопки, расстреливает вырывающихся к ней врагов, выжигает сердце нового Жнеца очистительными очередями своего дробовика и удирает с базы со всех ног. Миранда подхватывает ее руку, тащит за собой, когда Шепард спотыкается.

__

Шепард все оглядывается, смотрит за спину, где в полуметре от нее ее родственная душа, оторванная от нее. Пол ломается под ними — Гаррус намного дальше, чем полметра. Шепард кричит. Она бросается, хватает Гарруса за руку, но удержать уже не может. Синее пятно брони скрывается в пыли, обломках и пространстве. Миранда тащит ее за руки, уволакивает прочь. Они бегут и прыгают, спасаются, но Шепард все кажется, кусок ее души остался там и отмер.

__

******

__

Как секунда перетекает в секунду, так перетекали дни. Шепард заваривает кофе, крутит в пальцах ложку. Жизнь порядком затянулась, а она так долго жить и не умеет. Трогает без остановки книги, столешницы, полки, постель и нервы Джеймса Веги. Волосы у Шепард порядком отросли и стали завиваться. Ей хочется узнать, что мог сказать бы ей Гаррус. Ей бы хотелось чувствовать его дыханье на своем лице, приятное тепло поверхности его зубов и кожи. И слышать его шутки, знать, что он там где-то что-то калибрует.

__

— Блядь, — цитирует великих Шепард, когда завтрак прерывается появлением Веги. От него несет военной службой и политикой. Шепард кривится, смотрит на него поверх кружки, упираясь подбородком в холод покрытия стола.

__

— Ты же не пончики принес, а, Вега?

__

Джеймс кривится в ответ, вызывают, мол, тебя на самый-самый верх. Шепард берет кофе с собой, не заботясь о том, что нужно что-то сделать с кружкой. Джеймс поглядывает на нее, пока они едут в машине. Шепард отсербывает жидкость, смотрит перед собой и бросает чашку в машине.

__

Блядь, чертовы блядищи, перекатывается у Шепард в мозгу. Она разглядывает свои руки, потом руки Кайдена, затем ей видятся Жнецы, разбитый пол и непроглядный глянец тьмы вселенной без родственной души. Еще чуть-чуть включается сознание там, где фразы произносит Андерсон. Шепард принимает из его рук пистолет, как когда-то приняла Нормандию — с благодарностью и установкой на оправдание ожиданий. «Ебаные Жнецы,» — вторит ее мыслям Джеймс, Кайден пристраивается рядом с ней. Шепард слушает их, приваливается спиной к сиденью, вселенная обманчиво тепла, но Шепард больше ей не верит. Тревога грызет ее ежесекундно. Она хватается за жизни своих близких, кто не отвернулся от нее, обнимает их своим остаточным теплом. Кайден Аленко смотрит на нее щемящее, Лиара душит слезы в перерывах между перелетами.

__

Пить больше не получается. Шепард просит, заставляет варить Джеймса кофе, пьет маленькими глотками, не чувствуя вкуса, и протягивает кружку обратно. Фигура Шепард, закутанная в толстовку с номером N7, то маячит на кухне, то около ядра, то валяется в своей кровати, переговариваясь с экипажем и катаясь на качелях своих мыслей.

__

Выстрелы отражаются в сознании коммандера вспышками, отдачей в руку и плечо.

__

— Ты не в порядке, — Кайден поджимает губы.

__

— Тебе нужно поспать, — тревожится Лиара.

__

— Шепард, — дрожит голос Тали.

__

Шепард кутается в толстовку, пытаясь спрятаться от обманчиво-гостеприимной благодати мирозданья. Вселенная заботливо согревает ее кост, разминает пальцы после долгих перестрелок.

__

Шепард обрезает волосы, опускается в политику, налаживает связи, собирает армию, уничтожает Призрака и спит без сновидений. Вселенная переселяется в тени под ее глазами.

__

Шепард едва переставляет ноги и после броска до луча ей лучше не становится. Она шагает машинально, вдыхает через боль, выдыхает через зубы, держит руку у ребер, живота и двигает конечностями в такт собственным мыслям.

__

Ей казалось, что с потерей родственной души мир станет блеклым и холодным, но он будто бы наоборот сгустился и стал жарче. Ей душно даже сейчас в прохладе Цитадели. Волосы прилипли к шее, лбу, намокли. Капли стекают по тонким прядкам огненных волос. Кожа морщится от влаги и жары. Шепард едва держит пистолет в ослабших влажных пальцах. Ей должно было быть холодно. И страшно.

__

Слова Катализатора не впитываются в ее мозг, протекают сквозь и даже на мгновение в нем не оседают. Иллюзия ребенка еще не договорила, когда Шепард шагает дальше. Она локтем прикрывает лицо, стреляет. Впервые после воскрешения ей настолько погано, что слезы не получается сдержать. Шепард утыкается в сгиб собственной руки, рыдает и надрывно шепчет через боль: «Следующая жизнь». Кожа обугливается, волосы искрятся.

__

Вселенная приветливо распахивает обманчивые теплые объятья.

__


End file.
